<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You do know there's a war, right? by EnlacingLines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105757">You do know there's a war, right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines'>EnlacingLines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Yuriashe, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sleepy Cuddles, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix expects this of Sylvain. It’s the others he’s disappointed in. </p>
<p>He’s just struggling to deal with the fact that when they aren’t fighting, every single other person in this army is...dealing with stress in a physical way which doesn't involve training. </p>
<p>And this has nothing to do with him pining over Ashe. Nothing at all. </p>
<p>For day 2 of Ashelix week: monastery/pining</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ashelix Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You do know there's a war, right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yup, 24 hours late again, but back with more Ashelix. This time with the added bonus of background established Yuriashe, because Ashe deserves it. </p>
<p>Thank you to MXTicketyBoo for betaing &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix expects this of Sylvain. It’s the others he’s disappointed in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although Sylvain is better than he once was, Felix would not lift an eyebrow at his friend indulging in baser activities to expend excess energy. Hell, he shared a wall with him for a year, he learned how to sleep through listening to Sylvain’s night-time activities. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s just struggling to deal with the fact that when they aren’t fighting, every single other person in this army is fucking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wishes he were exaggerating. But he’s not. They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Every room is a trap, every surface cursed and there’s ‘no time like the present’ in a manner that Felix is quite frankly, a little afraid of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walks in on Ingrid and Dorothea in the war room, gets an eyeful of things he never wants to see again of his childhood friend as she’s half hanging of the table and extremely naked, before he walks out, slams the door, and they can’t look each other in the eyes for days. Dorothea, though, finds it amusing, and he’s struggling to think of why. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mercedes and Dedue are in normal hours, the model of decorum and courtship, except one time he returns from late training to glimpse her riding him outside, on the grass, and he's never run faster in his life. He still to this day, does not know if they noticed him. He’s inclined to hope they did not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While he expects it from Sylvain, the actual development is not something he could ever have imagined. Or wanted to. But he becomes painfully aware when half his wall caves in, and he’s covered in rubble in the middle of the night due to a monster with the crest of Blaiddyd who stuck his arm through their joined wall at gone midnight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can sleep through Sylvain being plowed by now, but even that is a stretch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last straw is honestly when he enters an empty classroom only for Annette to scream as he looks up, and Hilda throws a book at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hilda has fantastically good aim, and he’s nursing a bruise on his head when Annette comes knocking. Her shirt is still inside out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise how late it was, we were only-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop, please. It’s not like you’re the only one,” he says with a grumble, and he’s actually happy Annette and Hilda are together, considering how many times she’d raved about her when they were students. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annette frowns, though, and sits down next to him on the bed and no, he knows what’s coming, and he doesn’t need this now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s hard with Ashe, but maybe-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, stop, not that conversation either,” he grumbles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Hilda had obsessed Annette during their school years, on the few times she’d managed to coax any sort of similar feeling from him, he may have mentioned Ashe. Felix has never been astute at this type of thing, but even all those years ago he’d known exactly what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There had been, in his mind, no point in pursuing said feelings at the time. Then, there was that week where Ashe, the Professor and the Boar went missing, and they returned with that stupidly smiling sword person with too perfect hair for someone living pretty much underground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri LeClerc, who Ashe gazed at as if they’d hung the moon, and now were almost inseparable. At least he hasn’t walked in on them going at it like rabbits. The goddess is probably saving that for a particularly shitty day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re going to listen. You should talk to Ashe, it’s silly just moping around like this,” she says, and Felix gives her a flat stare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s dating Yuri, what good would that do?” he says. He’s literally seen Yuri feeding him peach sorbet. It’s disgusting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annette tips her head back and mutters something that sounds half like an incantation before looking at him as if he’s a particularly stubborn wyvern. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if you talked to him, you’d find out. Pining doesn’t suit you, Felix, you’re way better with action,” she says, covering his hand with hers and squeezing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s more confused than ever at her words, and suffers through a dinner of nauseating couples who spend all their free time dallying with one another in public spaces and still find time to canoodle at dinner. Hilda falling asleep on Annette’s shoulder is sort of sweet, but Dimitri kissing Sylvain’s cheek is frankly disturbing, and he’s glad he’s now changed rooms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He manages to catch Ashe’s eye once through dinner, who is of course eating with Yuri who has, of course, made him from scratch something that looks far more appetizing than anything they’re eating, although it must be made from the same ingredients. Ashe smiles at him over his soup. Felix turns away and eats his dinner in silence before getting up and leaving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>None of the other couples at his table notice, but he can’t help the feel of being watched as he leaves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” Ashe asks as Felix strides into the greenhouse. He actually didn’t even realise he was in the greenhouse until now, but it works as well as any place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no, it is not,” he says and sits down on an abandoned plant pot to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did not need to see Seteth and Manuela like that. His sanity may never recover. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not look okay,” Ashe says with a mildly concerned look and stops what he’s doing to drag another plant pot over. He sits in front of Felix, who notices that Ashe’s very presence calms him a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which is awful but he’s too disturbed right now to care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...needed something from the infirmary,” he says slowly, and looks across to Ashe, begging him to understand. He is in no mood to explain further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a beat, but then Ashe’s eyes widen and he chuckles, turning away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes, Manuela is um, bad at remembering to lock the door,” he says, smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So is everyone,” Felix says, head falling into his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe laughs. “Maybe we need to have a reminder. Ingrid is just as bad. I understand the haste, but it isn’t great in shared spaces.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least Felix has a companion in trauma, although Ashe seems far less bothered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really understand it, but they do need to lock doors,” Felix says, and stands up, brushing dirt from his trousers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe turns, though, and looks at him. Felix braces for the question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean you don’t understand? I know you’ve read romance novels,” he says, and that strangely hurts, although he feels he covers it well. Ashe knows his secrets, or the parts of himself he doesn't fully share. And yet this is not something he really feels is something he can discuss when he knows Ashe doesn’t have the same standing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now is not the time for this. There are far more important things to be concerned about,” Felix says through gritted teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe’s face moves through several emotions, always one to wear his heart on his sleeve. The pity Felix expects is not there, but sadness is, which Felix does not want. He knows he’s in the right here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d argue it’s probably a good time for people to be with those they care about. No one knows how much time they have left,” Ashe says, practical, which Felix does appreciate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’d have more if they’re prepared, and not using every opportunity to sneak around,” he mutters, and this time Ashe laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, everyone needs to blow off some steam, even you,” he says, and Felix rolls his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what training is for, you do know there’s a war on, right?” he snaps, and Ashe blinks before stepping closer, looking at him. Oddly, Felix feels slightly cornered, but does not give in to those feelings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you mean you’ve never tried other means?” Ashe asks, and Felix feels himself blush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is not something he’s going to talk about with Ashe. Not at all, and it doesn’t matter if he’s not tried it, he knows how much of a distraction it is. This is not something he’s going to just give into because all his companions cannot control their hormones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am much better off training and sharpening my skills,” he says, and Ashe smiles. It creates dimples. It’s awful and wonderful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t sound very relaxing,” Ashe murmurs and his eyes flicker down to Felix’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix has no idea what to say to that, seeing as they are so very close to one another and he must have been imagining the look to his lips. Ashe is with Yuri. No matter what Annette says, this cannot be ha-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to at least try?” Ashe asks, and Felix doesn’t have the time to question anything before Ashe kisses him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s soft. Short actually, almost chaste in the way he leans forward and presses against him, then moves away, slightly flushed but not embarrassed. Felix is the one who is left reeling from so little content, mind blank and churning in a way he’s not experienced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You kissed me,” he says, as apparently he cannot fathom reality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did. And I’ll do it again, if you like,” Ashe says, almost trying not to laugh, and Felix just manages one short nod before Ashe smiles, and moves forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This kiss is still soft but longer; a press becomes a series of movements, Ashe’s mouth coaxing, teaching almost, as Felix’s experience of kisses are either perfunctory or drunken, none of which need much finesse. It’s warming, makes him want to follow in a way he never has done so before, keep and chase this feeling, linger into Ashe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they pull apart, Felix only then takes stock of himself; notices the tilt of his body towards Ashe’s, the slight sting of pressure on his lips, the way his hands are clutching Ashe’s waist. And Ashe kisses his cheek once before stepping out of his grasp and offering a hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” he says, and once more Felix follows, taking it and allowing Ashe to pull him out of the greenhouse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t need to ask where he’s going, and the dorms are not far, especially at the pace Ashe is pushing, but as his senses slowly come to he does need to know one thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Yuri?” he asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe turns back to look while he speaks. “They’re in Abyss for the afternoon,” he says, then carries on, as if this is normal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix opens his mouth to talk again, but Ashe sends him a smile, drawing to a stop outside the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re together but also can be with other people, and they know I like you, so stop worrying about that. Unless that’s a problem for you?” Ashe asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just...didn't know,” he says, and Ashe frowns. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? It’s not a secret, I thought everyone knew,” he says, and Felix shakes his head, causing Ashe to groan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that explains so much...anyway, shall we go in?” he asks and Felix nods in probably a far too enthusiastic way as Ashe laughs, before opening the door to his room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s extremely neat, far neater than Felix’s was even before the whole Dimitri destroying his wall incident, but he doesn’t get much of a look at it as Ashe is swiftly pinning him to the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This kiss is relentless, and Felix moans into Ashe’s mouth in what is far too much, but Ashe’s breath catches at the sound and his hands go straight into Felix’s hair. Which is nice, he must admit, the feeling of Ashe’s hands massaging his scalp, and he makes several undignified noises until Ashe pulls away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like that,” he whispers, then with a tug pulls the tie from Felix’s hair, before he begins kissing down Felix’s throat, one hand gently keeping a lock on his hair, holding his neck exactly where he wants it to kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The temperature increases rapidly, and Felix can hear his own breath loud in the room. Ashe crowds him, their bodies pressing together and only increasing the heat as Ashe works his way up to Felix’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go to the bed,” Ashe says when he gets there, and as soon as he lets go, Felix starts shrugging off his jacket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait!” Ashe says and Felix freezes, jacket on the floor and hands on the edge of his shirt. A sudden fear seeps, he wonders if he’s misinterpreted when Ashe walks over, hands covering his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to do that,” he says, and Felix huffs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” he says, and Ashe bites his lip. It makes Felix want to kiss him, so he does now he has that ability, leaning in and taking Ashe’s lip into his mouth himself, causing him to moan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a victory, sweet and welcome, so he focuses on using his teeth a little more as they kiss, just as Ashe’s hands slide to the bottom of his shirt. They break enough for Ashe to lift it off, dropping it to the side and once again, Ashe’s eyes drop downwards. Oddly, Felix feels more exposed than usual. Ashe has seen him without his shirt on many times, but it’s now different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly needing to do something he reaches out to Ashe’s own shirt. “Can I take yours off?” he asks, his voice having dropped, almost as if something is caught within it, every word a struggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe nods, and as Felix lifts it he understands exactly why Ashe wanted to do it himself, wanted that experience. Each new piece of skin is a secret revealed, something new and enticing, and Felix wants to trace the entity of Ashe with his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He too spends a moment looking. Ashe is slight but strong in the shoulders and arms, which Felix had never known until now were something he is interested in. He thinks probably Ashe’s back will be just as delightful, but he doesn’t have the time now to even think about asking Ashe to turn around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead he reaches out and touches his waist, revelling in how warm and alive Ashe feels. Part of him does understand it now; the rush of skin on skin, the joy it brings having someone whose heart is beating, scared and yet alive with him right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kisses Ashe quickly before sentiment takes over and it is so much better without clothing, Ashe tugs at his hair and he hisses, and Ashe breaks to mutter apologies into his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be gentle,” he says, almost teasing, and Felix is a little bemused and wonders if that’s bad, but Ashe nudges him to sit down on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he does Ashe is in his lap and straddling him before he even has a chance to blink. Ashe brushing against his cock must be deliberate, but it immediately lights up his veins and he gasps as little, before reaching up and pulling Ashe down for a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swallows the laughs this movement causes, but Ashe does not stay still. Ever so slowly, he begins circling his hips, grinding down on Felix lightly, and it’s a jolt straight through him each time, until within minutes he’s hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ashe,” he says as they break from a kiss, which he probably aimed to be a warning but it sounds too breathless to be one. He wonders how he’s traversed into this state, wanting and willing, clinging onto skin, hands moving up and down Ashe’s sides almost reverently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, yes? Can I touch you?” Ashe whispers, and leans back just to look at Felix, whose arms immediately clamp around him, slight fear he’ll tumble down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe just looks at him and yet there's a radiant feeling to be in the moment, Felix almost scoffing at himself for the thought. The way Ashe’s hair is mussed and no longer combed over perfectly the blush that spreads down towards his chest, the happiness he has, clear in his eyes, in his smile, and being with Felix...it’s so much and yet it’s not enough, not nearly all Felix needs and wants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if I can touch you,” he says, a demand, and Ashe nods once, before standing, moving over to a table on the other side of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can take off your pants then,” he calls, and Felix does, actually thankful Ashe doesn't insist on doing that as he’s not sure he’d be able to cope. So he strips and then sits back on the bed, feeling suddenly slightly awkward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe turns back and then stops. Literally stops when he catches sight of Felix on his bed, and he cannot stand the stare. He turns away with a huff, glad for once of his uneven cut for the hair provides a barrier he needs now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s never been one to care much about appearance. Bodies are functional, and honed for power and usage rather than aesthetics. Any comments he’s had are not one he’s taken on board, takes little pride in unlike others. It’s odd to suddenly wonder how he’s seen in someone else's eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears Ashe walk over, before there is just the touch of a finger underneath his chin, and he goes with it, follows the motion until he’s back looking at Ashe again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows that look; want, lust, heat, whatever it may be. He’s simply unaccustomed to having it given so directly at him. Ashe inhales and it shakes somewhat before he’s bending down to loop his arms around Felix’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re...incredible,” he says, almost as a sigh, and Felix almost wants to laugh, it’s such an odd statement to hear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hardly. And why am I the only one naked?” he asks, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe smiles, then drops his forehead to rest against Felix’s which is actually nice, really nice, even if it’s not quite in keeping with the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t I just admire?” he says and Felix shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it with you and looking at me,” he grumbles, and Ashe moves away, standing and starting to undo his pants as previously requested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll work on it for next time, I just like watching you,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix’s brain sticks on ‘next time,’ until Ashe is back in his lap against and this time extremely naked. Felix gulps and looks, for what else is he meant to do, and he’s immediately back in the moment, taut and ready at the sight of Ashe before him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe has in this time drizzled oil onto his hand, then puts the bottle down. Then, he leans forward, wraps one arm around Felix and then takes both their cocks in hand as he kisses Felix. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound he makes still echoes, Ashe letting out an almost relieved sigh instead. Felix knows he should not be shaking already, but it is so vast a feeling, so much more than his own hand has ever produced, the twinned sensations of Ashe hands slowly stroking, and their cocks moving together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe has more control than he does, keeping a rhythm that is torturously slow when Felix wants friction, relief and connection. He isn’t one to tease himself so this leisurely pace has him wanting to buck and move, when Ashe breaks from the kiss to once again lean his forehead against his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, slow down, I have you,” he says, doing another long stroke which makes Felix shudder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Faster,” he says, trying for commanding, but Ashe shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just feel, Felix. This is it. This is what people do. They let go. Relax, and just feel,” he says, and he does speed up a little then, causing Felix to pant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries, as Ashe asks. He closes his eyes and focuses on sensation, not just the feel of their cocks and Ashe’s hand but other things too. The way they fit, Ashe sitting so close on his skin, the slight building of sweat between them. The way he jerks his hips up fractionally, making Felix realise he’s not as unaffected as he seems. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kisses Ashe then, heavy and with teeth, just how he likes it, and his rhythm falters, another tiny victory that’s short lived when Ashe throws himself back into the kiss and speeds up his hand, Felix then losing that short amount of power he once had. And he’s not even sure he’s upset by that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he’s not going to last. This is better than he’s ever felt and he’s hurtling fast towards an end. He breaks the kiss and drops his head onto Ashe’s shoulder, hands holding on tightly, skinning his teeth into Ashe skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe cries out at that, even though it was entirely accidental, but the pleasure in his voice is a feedback loop which hitches him up one point higher. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ashe, I’m close,” he chokes out, and Ashe gasps as he goes back to his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, good, come Felix, come on let me feel you,” he gasps, as his hips start rocking and his breathing pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It’s possible the words, or the breathless tone, or the way Ashe seems to find him nearing his finish a turn on, but it barely takes more than another pull for him to obey. He yells, muffled into Ashe’s skin as he finishes, his senses electric for a second before falling down, a pleasant nothingness remaining before a heaviness, body tired and sedated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lifts his head, hair sticking to his skin to find Ashe looking at him, smiling kind and soft. Wordlessly, he dips forward and Ashe meets him, the kiss more reminiscent of their first than others more recent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Ashe is still hard between them, and Felix leans back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, sit up,” he says, and Ashe does, their bodies sticky and sort of disgusting Felix is now realising, but pushes this thought to the back of his mind, as he scoots back on the bed, before pulling Ashe back with one hand, until he’s seated back on Felix’s lap. Ashe opens his mouth, probably to question but moans loudly when Felix circles his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, let it go,” he cannot help but echo, and Ashe glares at him even as the blush rises on his skin and he twitches in Felix’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe balances a little on Felix’s shoulders as he strokes him, rising up in his grip in a way that’s so unbelievably hot, Felix can feel his tired body trying to react. He can’t help but wonder if this is what Ashe would do when riding him and he knows he’ll be thinking of this for days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Ashe doesn’t last too much longer, coming with a shout that others will almost certainly hear, and collapsing down on Felix’s chest, breathing hard. He wraps an arm around Ashe’s back and feels a strange sense of pride fill his chest that he’s achieved this, made Ashe pant and yell with just his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to stay like that for as long as he can muster but the cooling mix of fluids is really too much to handle for long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s clean up,” he mutters to Ashe’s temple, who sighs but gets up slowly, wandering over to the wash basin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hands Felix a cloth and they both clean up together, and Felix doesn’t really know what to say until the moments are passed. It’s not quite awkward and he feels a little out of it, so he quickly picks up his discarded shirt and throws it over his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want some sleeping pants?” Ashe asks and Felix turns slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe smiles holding up perfectly pressed pyjamas which has him reeling more than it should. He swallows and Ashe smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you think I was going to send you on your way? You look pretty tired, we can nap if you like,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix is tired, a different type of tired than usual, contented and sluggish which is pleasant but also somewhat alarming seeing as he thinks he should be ready to go at a moment’s notice. Maybe there is something to be said for Ashe’s method of relaxation. He’s not felt like this in many years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes the offered pants and tugs them on. They are slightly too short in the leg as that’s where all of Felix’s height is, but they fit well. He has his own pair of these somewhere, not that he wears them much. They are more comfortable than he assumed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe tugs on his hand and leads him to the bed. Felix crawls in with a yawn and Ashe follows, lying down beside him. He reaches up and strokes Felix’s hair out his face, looking as content as Felix feels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you think now? Understand a bit better,” Ashe teases, and Felix’s foggy mind can’t think of any retort so he simply kisses him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe lets out a noise like a sigh and that sends something straight into Felix’s chest as the leisurely kiss continues, all the pace and the heat replaced with languid brushes of content, no more enticing, just different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He isn’t sure how he feels about deeply he’s already reacting. But, he’s too tired to really think on it now, and when the kiss ends and Ashe pulls him close he goes, dozing off slightly curled into Ashe’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s almost asleep when the door opens and he freezes on instant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuri, hey,” Ashe mutters from above as his arms lock around Felix and one hand soothes along his back, although it doesn’t release any tension. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence fills the room and Felix dares not move until he hears Yuri chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, finally, little bird, about time you made your move,” they say, and Ashe sighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I know,” he says, and kisses the top of Felix’s head which is entirely strange considering what’s going on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m usually right when it comes to this. So, scoot over, I need a lie down too,” Yuri says, and before Felix even really registered what’s happening he’s moving up against the wall so they can fit yet another person into the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix lifts up just enough to see Yuri kiss Ashe deeply, both of them grinning at one another. As they part, Yuri sends him a wink, which oddly makes him heat up, but Ashe is pulling him back down into his previous position, no space between as Yuri settles their arms around Ashe from behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It shouldn’t be this comforting, surrounded by people when Felix has spent so long working just fine alone. But he drifts off to sleep faster than he’s done so for many years. So maybe he’s beginning to understand why everyone is so intent of distracting themselves all the time. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed, find me on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>